DeAth
by Bonnefoy Clementie
Summary: Discontinue
1. Chapter 1

~DeAth~

A/N: Saya lagi kepentok ide di Relive jadi berpindah kesini. Nggak tahu, deh. Gimana jadinya, sedikit terinspirasi dari Stronghold. Milik siapa itu? Kak Are-Key! dan sedikit bermain imajinasi dengan elemen dunia juga dengan negara Eropa Timur. Oh, ya… Selamat berbahagia Pangeran William dan juga Kate.

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning: Many typos and OOC

Oke, akhir kata. Selamat membaca.

* * *

><p><em>Lihatlah dia! Wahai malaikat, penyelamat jiwaku, bangunlah, lihat dunia. Dunia yang baru ini, penuh dengan penyiksaan, tolong… Bangunlah! Hapus semua airmata ini! Kami membutuhkanmu!<em>

* * *

><p>Bulan menatap penuh amarah pada muka bumi, sinar merah darahnya menyebar keseluruh pandangan mata manusia yang melihat dan menatapnya. Hipnotis seakan terjadi, dunia kini dalam genggaman sang iblis, tongkat diarahkan. Mantra dibacakan.<p>

Manusia mengeluh, menggerutu dan marah dengan perlakuan sang iblis. Tak hanya manusia. Para hewan, menunjukkan amarahnya pada muka dunia, tumbuhan hijau nan lembut, semuanya tidak ada, semua berubah menjadi gersang dan kering.

Tanah merah gembur berubah menjadi bara api, lebur menjadi abu. Sungai yang terisi dari air nan jernih, berubah menjadi merah darah dan berbau amis, dan kelamaan menyusut hingga menjadi kering tanpa apapun. Tak ada lagi kehidupan, tak ada lagi gembira. Tak ada lagi senyum, tak ada lagi keceriaan. Semuanya beku dan lebur, terbakar hingga menjadi abu.

Tak ada lagi manusia yang saling bersaing, memapangkan senyum ambisius, tidak ada lagi acara makan malam dengan santai.

Yang ada hanya penyesalan.

Secepat itukah dunia berubah? Secepat larinya cheetah? Semudah itulah dunia berubah? Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, semudah meminum air?

Dunia marah, mahluk hidup yang ada didalammnya bermuram durja, mereka menyangkal kesalahan mereka, memfitnah dunia, mengutuk Yang Kuasa, mengeluh akan apa yang terjadi didunia sekarang.

Melayang-layang diudara, sang lembut wahai awan, kenapa begini jadinya? Wajahmu dulu tersenyum lembut, seakan terasa membalas senyuman lembut mahluk dibawahnya.

Kenapa kau jadi begini? Wajah hitammu tersenyum. Ya, tersenyum… Tapi tak seindah dulu. Mengerikan.

Senyum sinis nan sadis begitu jelas kau pampangkan, seakan mengejek dunia yang begitu kejam. Manusia dibawahmu menangis, memang mereka menangis, tapi, bukan lagi air yang jatuh dari pelupuk mata mereka. Melainkan darah.

Begitu kental, berbau amis, semua dulu begitu takut akan itu, tapi, tidak kini. Mahluk yang ada, semua merasa begitu rendah dan ternodai, darah mereka jatuh ke tanah dan berubah menjadi abu.

Abu itu terbang melayang, pengganti angin, bertiup kesana-kemari, menggambarkan suasana horror yang mendalam. Bara api menyala begitu besar, abu bertebaran disana-sini, langit merah menyala melatarbelakangi suasana dunia baru, bulan sabit merah darah nampak menambah suasana yang ada.

Dunia telah mati, panorama yang ada hilang satu-persatu, pengaggum keindahan musnah satu-persatu, lantas apa yang dimiliki dunia kini?

Biarlah kini sang lucifer begitu ambisius memiliki dunia, biarlah dia yang memegang andil kini, biarlah kini dia yang memutar semua roda kehidupan yang ada, biarlah kini dia yang mengatur kematian mahluk yang hidup, biarlah kini dia yang menghancurkan dunia, biarlah kini dia merendahkan sang angel, biarlah kini dia menghancurkan apa yang diciprakan sang angel.

Tapi, semua mahluk yang ada dan hidup didalamnya hanua bisa berharap pada sang angel, jiwa sang angel yang masih terkunci dalam penjara sang lucifer, jiwanya yang tertidur dan tersiksa karena lucifer, hanya kepada dialah semua orang bisa mengadu, hanya kepada dialah semua orang bisa berharap, dan hanya kepada dialah semua orang busa menggantungkan nasib mereka.

Karena roda akan berputar, dan kehidupan terus berjalan seiring waktu, biarlah Yang Maha Kuasa mengatur semua yang ada didunia ini. Roda itu akan berputar dan keadilan akan kembali lagi.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian khusus menatap datar keadaan daratan yang ada dihadapannya, abu-abu bertebangan berputar mengelilinginya seakan mengejeknya. Rambut dirty blonde-nya bertebaran berantakan dibelakang kepalanya, tangannya mengenggam sebilah pedang panjang dengan erat dan dari kepalan tangannya ia terlihat begitu yakin akan mangsa yang akan diserangnya.<p>

Sorot matanya berubah, matanya menjadi dingin dan tajam menatap sosok yang semakin mendekatinya. Dipandangnya penuh keyakinan sosok yang semakin mendekatinya.

Kakinya menerjang dengan kecepatan penuh kepadanya. Diabaikannya bara api yang terletak dibawah kakinya yang sungguh membakarnya tanpa ampun, diabaikannya udara panas yang sangat menyengat kulitnya.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Menghabisi mahluk hijau pencari otak yang ada didepannya. Bila perlu dia serang tanpa ampun sampai ke akar-akarnya dan ia kejar mahluk itu sampai ke tempat awal mereka. Ini semua akibat ketuanya, karena kepentingan peribadinya, dia harus merelakan kekasih yang begitu sangat disayangi olehnya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dan hanya bisa bergantung pada suplaian udara khusus untuknya.

Kakinya bertumpu pada sebuah batu hitam besar dihadapannya, ditolaknya kakinya dan meloncat sejauh mungkin. Dari udara diserangnya mahluk itu tanpa ampun.

"MATI KAU!"

Nafasnya memburu, dalam sekali tebas, ia sudah bisa membunuh banyak dari mahluk keparat itu. Namun sayang, nampaknya ia lengah…

"Ahh… Sial,"

Ia kini dikepung oleh mahluk keparat yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung itu, ia sungguh benar-benar lengah. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan strateginya sendiri.

Nampaknya mahluk itu semakin mendekatinya, siap untuk menyantap organ-organ yang ada didalam tubuhnya, berikut dengan daging segarnya dan akan menyisakannya hanya sebatas tulang-tulang berwarna putih pekat yang melekat didalam tubuhnya.

Sekilas, nampaknya mahluk-mahluk itu terasa seperti ikan piranha darat. Sekali lagi pemuda berkacamata itu menghela nafas, otaknya berfikir keras. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa keluar dari kerumunan mahluk terkutuk ini.

Lagi-lagi, dia hanya bisa bertumpu pada batu hitam yang ada dibelakangnya. Sekali lagi dia terdiam. Oh, sungguh hari ini benar-benar hari kesialannya. Kenapa ia tadi tidak membawa sepatu khusus agar kakinya tidak melepuh parah seperti ini.

Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa bertumpu seperti awal dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua dengan menyusuri udara dengan…

Oh tidak. Karena separuh kekuatannya hilang, kini sayap putihnya terbakar sebelah. Lagi-lagi, ia hanya bisa menggeram sebal. Kenapa kesialan harus menyerangnya turut menurut, sih?

Mahluk itu hanya bisa berdoa agar ada yang menolongnya saat ini. Semoga saja ada keajaiban yang terjadi dan dia bisa selamat dari mahluk keparat ini.

OH!

Nampaknya mahluk keparat itu sudah mendekatinya, dia bahkan bisa merasakan kalau dia sudah akan disantap dengan mudahnya dengan mahluk yang terletak dibelakangnya.

Dengan mudahnya, mahluk itu mencungkil keluar daging segar yang ada didalam kulit mulusnya. Dengan deretan gigi yang tergolong tidak normal, ia menusuk masuk dan keluar daging tersebut. Kuku tangannya menancap dipunggungnya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, tangannya hanya bisa meninju mahluk yang ada didepannya.

Itu justru membuat dirinya tambah berada didalam puncak pengakhiran hidupnya. Tangan mahluk yang ada didepannya menarik tangannya dan menancapkan giginya disana.

Lagi dan lagi, kejadian itu berulang. Entah kenapa, dia masih bisa bertahan. Ia masih bisa membuka matanya, walaupun darah kini bahkan sudah bisa merambah wajahnya.

Setelah rasa sakit itu menyebar sampai kakinya, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh dan berbaring dalam bara api. Dia sedikit berjengit, panas bara api itu menjalar masuk kedalam kulit wajahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan dengan detail rasa sakit yang mulai merambah kakinya kini. Rasanya tubuh belakangnya sudah habis terkoyak disana. Belum rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat bara api yang merambah wajahnya sekarang. Lepuh panas dan gigi tajam menyerang seluruh kulitnya.

Sampai akhirnya mahluk itu merambah bagian kepalanya, mencengkramnya dan terlihat akan menghancurkan kepalanya dan akhirnya…

Sebuah serangan petir sanggup membuat mereka semua tergolek tak berdaya. Pemuda berambut dirty blonde itu mencoba untuk menoleh dan melihat sosok yang sudah membantunya dan sekaligus menyelamatkan hidupnya itu.

"… F… Fra-… Francis?"

Suara bergetar itu memanggil sebuah nama seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis yang berdiri kokoh diatas sebuah pohon yang kini sudah terbakar berikut dengan petir yang setia menemaninya ditangan kanannya, dan jangan lupakan mawar merah yang ia gigit sendiri.

Pemuda itu langsung loncat kebawah dan dengan kecepatan penuh diangkatnya pemuda yang ada dihadapannya dari bara api yang ada dibawahnya.

"Alfred! Kau ini… Mau bunuh diri, ya? Oh, _mon cher_ sungguh, ini sangat tidak lucu tahu! Aku harus mencarimu berkeliling dan ternyata kau ada disini, kau tidak terluka, kan? Hanya wajahmu ini bukan yang melepuh?"

"…-uhuk- Fr… Francis… Bo-Boleh aku min… Minta tolong?"

Laki-laki berkebangsaan Perancis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, perlahan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau minta, _mon cher_?"

"To… Tolong gendong a… Aku sam… -uhuk- sampai mar… Markas kita…" Alfred berkata lemah. Bibirnya sudah gemetaran, untuk sekedar mengambil nafas saja dia masih sulit.

"Baiklah _mon cher_! Untuk lebih lengkapnya aku tanya setelah dimarkas, ya!"

Francis pun mengangkat tubuh Alfred dan dipanggulnya dibelakang punggungnya sendiri. Ia pun kembali menyusuri udara dengan sepasang sayap emasnya.

* * *

><p>"Master Ivan. Nampaknya <em>dark creature <em>yang kita kirim untuk menghabisi anggota Saint Angel gagal!"

Ivan langsung tersentak, dibantingnya botol vodka yang sendari tadi dipegang oleh tangannya. Isinya pun merembes keluar dan membasahi lantai putih yang ada didekatnya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, da? Bukankah _dark creature_ yang kita kirim bukanlah kualitas yang buruk, da?"

Pertanyaan dari sang pemuda Russia itu membuat pemuda bermata ruby didepannya ketakutan. Dia jadi salah tingkah, bahkan dia tidak tahu akan menjawab apa pertanyaan dari Ivan tadi.

"Gilbert. Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi, da?"

Pemuda yang ada didepannya hanya tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang membuncah.

"Aku juga mendapatkan informasi ini dari Antonio. Aku sendiri juga bingung akan kejadian langka seperti ini, master Ivan! Seharusnya ada satu atau mungkin 2 yang akan termakan habis oleh mereka. Saat saya tanyakan ini pada Lovino, dia bahkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak mengetahui informasi yang jelas untuk hal ini, master,"

Ivan mengangguk perlahan. Senyum sinis nampak ia pampangkan dalam wajahnya, Ia pun membuka mulutnya dan kemudia berbicara,

"Kalau begitu, tolong kau perdengarkan padaku sejauh mana informasi yang kau dapatkan tentang keanehan dark creature ini?"

Pemuda bermata ruby merah itu melayangkan tatapan bingung pada Ivan.

"Maksudnya, master? Saya tidak mengerti…"

"Ah, begini. Aku ingin tahu, sejauh mana kau mendengar tentang keanehan dark creature ini, da,"

Pemuda didepannya nampak berfikir keras,"Saya kurang tahu pasti, master. Tapi,saya akan coba tafsirkan apa yang saya mengerti,"

"Setahu saya, salah satu anggota Saint Angel sudah berada dihadapan mereka. Sayapnya kalau tidak salah, putih. Kalau berkisar tentang namanya, saya kurang tahu, tapi kalau saya tidak salah dengar. Dia adalah kekasih dari White Prince,"

"Maksudmu Alfred, da?"

"Saya tidak tahu kalau namanya Alfred, master,"

"Kalau begitu tolong lanjutkan, da…"

"Bagaimana kalau saya panggilkan Lovino, master? Saya tidak tahu kepastiannya…"

"Hum? Lovino? Ah, Mr Vargas maksudmu? Biar aku panggilkan. Nah, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang."

Tok!Tok!

"Master Ivan? Bisa kami masuk?"

Ivan berikut dengan Gilbert langsung menoleh.

"Ah, Mr Carriedo, Mr Vargas. Baru saja saya mau memanggil anda. Sesuai dengan perkataan saya, keluar dari ruanganku, Prussia-kun,"

Gilbert langsung ambil langkah seribu ketika melihat Lovino dan Antonio berjalan memasuki ruangan Ivan.

"Baiklah, langsung menuju inti masalahnya. AKu ingin mendengar sejauh mana kalian mengetahui tentang keanehan dark creature ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mr Carriedo?"

"Ah, master Ivan. Apa anda sudah mendapatkan informasi dari Gilbert tadi?"

"Baru sebatas kalau Alfred yang menemukan dark creature kita, da,"

"Oh! Baru sampai sana? Jadi begini, Alfred itu terpisah dari Francis dan juga George. Ketika itu dia menemukan dark creature kita. Anda tahu bukan? Dia sangat benci karena kekasihnya "White Prince" itu tidak sadarkan diri karena kita? Setelah itu, Alfred memutuskan untuk menghabisi mereka sendirian. Baru satu kali serang, dia sudah lengah, sehingga dark creature kita bisa mengerumuninya. Setelah itu, baru saja mereka hendak menyerang otak Alfred sebelum akhirnya… Saya tidak tahu lagi, master," ucap Antonio panjang lebar.

"Hum, penjelasan bagus, da. Bagaimana denganmu Mr Vargas?"

"Ya. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Antonio tadi. Setelah itu, seseorang dengan rambut pirang bergelombang nampak mengeluarkan petir dari tangannya. Dia menghabisi semua mahluk dark creature yang ada disana. Dengan sigap, dia lalu membopong Alfred pergi darisana,"

"Begitu, ya? Apakah kau melihat warna sayapnya?"

"Tidak begitu jelas, master. Tapi, samar-samar saya tahu kalau itu adalah warna emas. Gold."

"Musuh kita bertambah satu lagi rupanya. Antonio! Apakah kau mengetahui siapa nama pemuda itu?"

"Hum? Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, kalau saya tidak salah dengar, dia adalah kekasih dari Arthur Kirkland, The Capten From Gold-Silver Wing. Itu pun kalau saya tidak salah dengar,"

"Kekasih Arthur Kirkland, da? Siapa, ya? Rambut pirang bergelombang? Ah… Apakah ia membawa sebatang mawar, Lovino?"

"Iya, master. Ia menggigitnya dimulutnya,"

"Oh! Dia adalah Francis Bonnefoy. Pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis. Catat itu, Antonio, Lovino. Kalian harus mengetahui siapa musuh kita yang ke-5 ini. Dia ini cukup tangguh. Aku tidak terlalu yakin kalau kekuatanku bisa menyainginya, da," ucap Ivan pada Antonio dan Lovino.

"Dia sangat kuat, master. Bahkan, saya sudah mengetesnya. Dark creature yang ada disana adalah ukuran S. Dia bisa menghancurkan semuanya yang ada dengan sekali serang," ucap Lovino.

"Iya, memang. Tapi, kekuatan utama Saint Angel tetap hanya ada pada Arthur Kirkland dan juga Ralph Connesainth." Ucap Ivan lagi.

"Setahu saya tidak hanya itu, master. Kita pun masih mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak terduga dari seorang Roderich Edelstein dan juga Vash Zwilingi. Mereka berdua itu adalah duo senjata terhebat yang pernah saya dengar dari Saint Angel. Mereka menghabisi seluruh dark creature yang kita kirim dengan ukuran Expert, dan mereka menyelesaikannya dalam 3 kali serang,"

"Tak hanya itu nampaknya. Begitu juga dengan Wang Yao dan juga Kiku Honda. Mereka adalah kekuatan pisau terhebat dari Saint Angel,"

"Sehebat apapun mereka memainkan pisau tetap tidak sehebat Natalya, kan?" ucap Ivan.

"Pokoknya. Aku tidak mau ada lagi kejadian yang tidak terduga seperti ini. Catat semua kekuatan pokok Saint Angel. Jangan sampai mereka lolos lagi. Mengerti?"

"Baik, master,"

* * *

><p>"Git! Bukannya aku sudah bilang kau untuk menjaga Alfred, bloddy frog!" bentak Arthur begitu Francis sampai di markas.<p>

Francis hanya mengangkat bahunya dan pergi dari hadapan Arthur sambil menggendong Alfred yang ada dibelakangnya. Langkahnya pun diikuti oleh George dari belakang. George nampak tenang-tenang saja, mulutnya masih penuh dengan kepulan asap rokok yang dihisapnya.

Arthur menatap kepergian Francis sebal, dia pun membersihkan lantai putih yang ternodai oleh darah Alfred yang mencuar keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Arthur? Ada apa dengan Francis? Tidak biasanya dia bisa mengacuhkanmu seperti itu?" tanya Ralph yang duduk disofa sambil membaca buku.

"Entah, Ralph. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ia sedang mengkhawatirkan Alfred. Kau juga lihat, kan? Keadaan Alfred sangat memprihatinkan. Dibandingkan dengan kejadian yang menimpa Vash beberapa bulan yang lalu, itu masih lebih ringan dibandingkan dengan Alfred," ucap Arthur dan mengikuti Ralph dan duduk disofa terdekat.

"Iya, sih… Mana mungkin tidak menyakitkan kalau tubuh kita sendiri dimakan oleh mahluk dark creature seperti itu, Arthur. Tapi, Vash sendiri pun tidak kalah parahnya, kan? Dia bahkan terkena beberapa kali peluru untuk melindungi tubuh Roderich. Bahkan kau sendiri, setengah tubuhmu terbakar karena bom yang dipasang Ludwig, kan?"

"Ya, Ralph. Dasar, si Ludwig itu. Berani-beraninya dia membakarku! Untung saja sihirku mempan terhadap dia, kalau tidak habis aku…" keluh Arthur dan menghempaskan kepalanya disofa tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Bagaimana keadaan'White Prince'?" tanya Ralph sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Arthur.

"White Prince? Aku belum dapat beritanya. Lagipula kau tahu, kan? Kekasihmu itu sampai membentakku dan melarangku untuk masuk kesana," ucap Arthur lagi.

"Heh? Si anko uzai bego itu melarangmu masuk kesana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Matthew? Apa dia juga melarangmu untuk masuk kesana?"

"Matthew belum giliran jaga, kan? Kalau sudah gilirannya, aku bisa memberitahukan berita Prince itu kepadamu,"

Sebuah ledakan yang terdengar mampu membuyarkan semua konsentrasi mereka.

Bum!

Suara ledakan terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Arthur juga dengan Ralph, dengan berani, ditengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Ralph.

"Suara apa itu, Ralph?"

"Itu…"Ralph nampak berkeringat dingin, firasatnya memang tidak pernah salah. Wajar saja dia kan penyihir, persis sama seperti Arthur.

"Kenapa, Ralph?" Arthur nampak memperhatikan tingkah laku Ralph yang agak berbeda. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan ia nampak sangat ketakutan. Ini sebenarnya kejadian langka. Dulu, sewaktu kejadian yang menimpa Vash, ia masih bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Kurasa, kekasihmu… Dalam bahaya sekarang…"

"Hah?"

"Mereka…"

Ralph segera membanting bukunya dan berdiri, kemudian dia mencengkram kerah baju Arthur. Mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Arthur.

"… Mengincar dia… Dan juga…"

"Siapa, Ralph? Jangan membuatku semakin khawatir,"

"Kau…"

~To Be Continue~

A/N: Gimana? Bingung? Atau bahasanya terlalu ringan? Terlalu berat?

Padahal baru chapter pertama, tapi udah ngebingungin readers semua, maafkan saya… Oh, ya… Disini ada beberapa nama human name:

-Scotland: George Kirkland  
>-Norway : Ralph Connesainth<p>

Tolong beritahu lewat review, fic ini lebih baik dilanjutkan atau dihentikan saja. Fic ini akan saya lanjutkan bila yang review lebih dari 3, terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aiiihhhh... UAS selese! UAS selese! Akhirnya... Bisa juga lanjutin juga... Yeiiiy! Selamat membaca, ya!

Disclimer: Hetalia belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Shonen-ai... Sedikit cipika-cipiki... Gore! Nggak tahu bener apa nggak! Typos and OOC.

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Apa kau bilang tadi, Ralph? Francis dan aku?"<p>

Ralph hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, jujur, sebenarnya tak hanya Francis dan Arthur yang akan diserang oleh dark creature itu. Memang sasaran utamanya hanya mereka, hanya saja… Siapapun yang ada dikelompok ini sudah pasti akan mendapatkan imbasnya juga.

"Aku tidak percaya akan ucapanmu, Ralph! Atas apa kau bisa bicara seperti ini!"

Perlahan Ralph melonggarkan cengkramannya pada kemeja Arthur, dia lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" Kalau kau tidak peduli padanya lebih baik aku tidak memberitahumu tadi," lanjutnya dan akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Melangkahkan kakinya dan beranjak pergi menemui dark creature sialan itu dengan tangan kosong.

Sesaat setelah Ralph pergi, Arthur hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri, matanya menerawang kearah dimana ada ledakan tadi, kalau dilihat… Memang ada dark creature yang menuju kemarkas mereka, dia harus segera mengambil tindakan bila dia tidak ingin Francis dalam bahaya. Selain itu, kakaknya sendiri, George juga Richard? Dia harus bisa melindungi keluarganya sendiri.

Sebuah langkah menuju dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya hembusan nafas itu menggelitik lehernya, rengkuhan hangat nampak diberikan padanya, seakan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, _mon cher_?"

Arthur hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Biar Francis jangan mengetahui masalah ini, dia harus bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bloddy frog!"

"Kau yakin, _mon cher_? Aku ragu…"

Hingga aksen itu masuk ketelinganya barulah ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat, mendekatinya dan meraih bibirnya lembut. Saat itu seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang memutuskan kontak tersebut dan membenamkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya.

"I love you, Francis"

Francis hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh mungil Arthur dalam pelukan hangat, tak menyadari adanya siasat Arthur. Dia pun ikut tersenyum didepannya. Selang beberapa lama, Francis dan Arthur tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, hingga akhirnya tubuh Francis tak lagi bisa menopang berat badannya dan hanya ada gelap dimata Francis. Kakinya yang tak lagi bisa menopang tubuhnya hingga akhirnya dipapah oleh Arthur menuju sofa terdekat dan dibaringkannya disana.

Sementara dia sendiri mengambil jubah putihnya dan beranjak menuju daun pintu. Mempersiapkan senjatanya sendiri dan bersiap keluar menghadapi musuhnya.

"Anggaplah tadi ciuman terakhir yang bisa kuberikan padamu, Francis,"

Lagi, matanya menerawang keadaan yang ada. Tangannya mengambil sebilah pedang dan ia berlari keluar dari markas teman-temannya, kemudian ia hanya bisa memegang kalung Salib yang ada dilehernya, digantungkannya kalung tersebut di dahan pintu dan menatap sekali lagi markas yang kini sudah ia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri.

"Hanya mukzizat yang bisa mempertemukan kita lagi,"

Seketika, ia berlari. Hingga tubuhnya ditelan kabut malam entah kemana, meninggalkan bulir-bulir airmata pengganti kenangannya malam itu.

* * *

><p>Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya<br>DeAth © Bonnefoy Clementie

* * *

><p>Tubuhnya tak lagi bisa merasakan mana itu sakit dan mana itu tidak. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana itu gelap dan mana itu terang. Dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana itu bau anyir darah dan mana itu harum bunga mawar. Dirinya sudah tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana itu mata pisau dan bola mata itu sendiri. Dirinya sudah tak tahu lagi apa itu lembut kapas dan keras kayu. Dirinya sendiri bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dibakar atau melepuh.<p>

"Arrggghhh!"

Sementara sosok yang menyiksanya hanya bisa menyeringai. Lagi, dia menancapkan pisau pada punggungnya yang lalu dibalaskan dengan erangan kesakitan.

"Sakit, ya? Itu belum seberapa dengan sakit hatiku, bodoh!"

Lagi, pisau ditancapkan, lagi, rambutnya dijambak kasar, lagi harga dirinya dipermalukan, lagi, bau anyir darah menelusuri hidungnya, lagi, wajah itu menyeringai, lagi, dirinya hanya bisa diam, tidak mampu melawan. Lagipula apa gunanya melawan? Toh, dia sendiri sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu orang lain menolongnya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakit hatiku ini saat melihat kekasihku sekarat hanya gara-gara kau!"

Kembali, kakinya menghajar tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sakit hati saat semua orang melihatmu dan memalingkan wajah mereka dariku!"

Lagi, mata pisau masuk, merobek dagingnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu sakit hati ini saat mereka menatap sinis padaku! Jawab aku! Aku tidak butuh kau diam seperti ini!"

Lagi, pipinya sendiri ditampar.

"Jawab aku! Jawab! JAWAB!"

Kayu menghajar punggungnya lagi. Menghajarnya tanpa ampun, sehingga ia mengetahui sosok yang menghajarnya kini menangis. Terisak pelan.

"Vee~~ fra… Fratello?"

"Diam Feli! DIAM!"

Lagi, kayu mendarat di perutnya, menambah satu luka baru. Tapi, itu tidak berarti dibandingkan dengan luka yang menancap dihatinya. Ia tidak percaya, kakaknya sendiri. Kakak yang sangat ia sayangi ternyata tega menyiksa adiknya sendiri.

"Kau pikir aku yang hampir membunuh Antonio? Bukan, Feli! Itu tanganmu! ITU TANGANMU!"

Lagi, tendangan menghampiri perutnya.

" KAU YANG HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUH ANTONIO! KAU PUAS MENGANGGU HIDUPKU, FELI! JAWAB!"

Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kakaknya sendiri."Fra… Fratello! M.. Ma-Maaf…"

"Hanya dua kata untuk membayar semua kesalahanmu itu, Feli? Hanya dua kata, hah? Orang sepertimu lebih baik mati! Aku menyesal menjadi kakakmu!"

Moncong handgun diarahkan padanya, sementara dia sendiri hanya menunggu rasa sakit menyerangnya, menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Namun, apa yang ia cari ternyata tidak ada. Rasa sakit itu tak datang.

"Lovino! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Suara itu?

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku, Alfred! Lepaskan!"

Sementara dia sendiri meronta-ronta, matanya perlahan melihat seorang pemuda berkacamata yang ada disamping kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya dia mengusir kakaknya menjauh dan menghampiri dirinya sendiri.

"Feli? Demi Tuhan! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sosok pemuda yang dipanggil Alfred itu hanya bisa memapah Feliciano, sementara dia sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Al… Alfred… -uhuk- ke… Kenapa Khhaauu…-uhuk- kemari?"

"Feli! Kaku masih saja berkata begitu, tentu saja karena kau itu kekasihku, bukan?"

Dia sendiri hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyumnya sendiri. Memang dia tahu kalau kapasitas tubuhnya tidak bisa melebihi ini. Tangannya perlahan menggenggam erat jemari Alfred.

"Al… Kumohon… Tol-Tolong…-uhuk- lanjutkan… Lanjutkan hidupku… Lanjutkan… Senyumanku… Uhuk Uhuk… Untuk dunia…"

"Feli! Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Tolong, Al… Ku-Kumohon…"

Hingga akhirnya tangannya terkulai lemas dan matanya tertutup, mengakhiri kehidupannya sebagai seorang The King of Light.

* * *

><p>Sejenak, Alfred menegakkan kepalanya, demi apapun, kenapa dia bisa mimpi seperti ini? Dia sudah berusaha melupakan segalanya. Ia pun mencoba untuk berdiri, menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan. Tapi, saat dia baru saja berdiri.<p>

"Istirahat atau kubunuh kau!"

Alfred hanya bisa cemberut mendengar nada itu, daritadi memang ia tidak melihat adanya kehadiran dari gadis ini, tentu, mengingat kedua matanya yang diperban saat ini. Entah diperban untuk apa dan oleh siapa.

"Nataly? Ngapain kau kemari? Kalau ketahuan kakakmu, kau bisa dibunuh, lho!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari arah kanannya. Tentu dia tahu, ini pasti suaranya."Biarkan saja, toh, kau tahu bukan apa jabatanku disana? Aku hanya menjadi mata-mata. Sekali-kali menjadi musuh dalam selimut bagi mereka tidak masalah, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium wangi makanan. Bukan Hamburger pastinya.

"Natalia! Kau kemari membawakanku makanan?"

"Jangan ngigau, deh. Itu bukan aku yang bawakan makanan. Tapi…"

"Alfred! Nih, kubawakan bubur ayam. Kau makan, ya!"

Oh, ia pikir Natalia yang membawakannya makanan, ternyata Satrio. Terdengar suara detingan mangkuk saat nampan berisi mangkuk yang berisi bubur berikut dengan air putih ditaruh diatas meja.

"Ehm, biar Natalia saja yang menyuapimu, ya! Aku ada urusan sama Den! Permisi,"

Terdengar suara debuman pintu pertanda Satrio sudah keluar dari kamarnya. "Nataly! Kau tidak keberatan untuk menyuapiku, bukan?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja aku terpaksa!"

Selagi menyuapi Alfred, Natalia kemudian berkata,"Alfred! Kurasa saat ini White Prince tidak ada masalah. Dari pembicaraan kakakku kemarin, aku merasa kalau yang diincar oleh kakakku untuk dijadikan anggota olehnya adalah Arthur dan juga Francis,"

"Baguslah kalau White Prince tidak dalam bahaya. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah Prince soalnya. Lagipula kurasa Arthur dan Francis pasti bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri,"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau mereka berdua pasti dalam bahaya sekarang!"

"Kau tenang saja, Natalia! Pasti ada yang membantu mereka, kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

Natalia seakan menghentikan tangannya."Siapa?"tanyanya heran.

"Rahasia! Tapi, aku yakin kalau ada yang menolong mereka, kok!"

Sosok yang dimaksud Alfred tentu saja saat ini hanya bisa mengintip dengan perasaan geram. Rambut merahnya seakan mengerti emosi yang dideritanya kini.

'Cih! Sialan kau, Alfred!'

* * *

><p>"Apakah kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan anggota kita banyak sekali yang keluar dari sini, Kiku-chan?"<p>

Kiku hanya melihat Ivan diam dan tidak berekspresi.

"Ah, Kiku-chan tidak asyik! Sekali lagi kutanya, apakah kau tahu kenapa banyak sekali anggota yang keluar dari organisasi ini?"

Sekali lagi Kiku hanya bisa diam dan tidak bersuara, tidak membalas perkataan Ivan, matanya terkatup tanpa pernah terbuka. Orang yang melihat Ivan saat ini tentu menganggapnya gila, tentu, dia bercakap-cakap dengan mayat yang ditabungkan yang diusahakan untuk selalu hidup.

"Kiku-chan…"

Entah kenapa sekarang suara ini terdengar begitu menyayat, terlihat dari wajahnya kalau ia terisak.

"Kenapa, da?"

Dielusnya perlahan dinding tabung dengan tangannya yang dingin. Bulir-bulir airmata dengan leluasa menjelajahi seluruh isi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku, Kiku-chan…"

"Aku… Pasti akan menyiksa orang yang sudah berani membuatmu seperti ini, Kiku-chan. Aku menjamin, hidupnya ada didalam tanganku!"

~To Be Continue~

A/N: Aissshhhh… Fail… Failll…. ArrggghhhH! Kenapa harus jadi begini! Kenapa? Udah UAS Jeblok, kaya apaan, dah! Rasanya pengen meluk aspal jadinya!

Lupa, disini ada Human Name-nya:

Indonesia: Satrio Malik Al-Fatah(Kalau ada yang pernah baca Relive pasti inget kalau ini nama yang saya kasih buat Indonesia disana)  
>Netherlands: Van Den Capeller<p>

Wokeh, saatnya balas review:

**Greylady89: **Aishhh… Nggak nyangka bakalan review punya aku lagi… Huhuhu… Mau nangis deh rasanya. Ngomong-ngomong, judulnya emang nggak dikasih tanda baca, kok! Cuma aku lagi males aja, jadinya satu aku kasih huruf kapital, deh! Typo banyak bertebaran, ya? Ho-oh! Bener banget itu! Kalau bisa, minta tolong dong dikasih tahu dikit aja… Typonya dimana! Wokeh! He? Cendol? Didepan sekolah juga ada. Beli aja! #lho. Ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati, ya!

**Voodka:**RussAme? Mau? N'tar saya bikinin! Disini emang ada RussAmenya, kok. Tunggu aja… Ah, nggak, kok. Kau nggak nyampah di kolom review… Silahkan menikmati Chapter 2nya! Review kembali, oke!

**Miss Celesta: **Keren? Karya bahlul ini dibilang keren? Makasiiihhhhh….. #peluk. Doyan Fruk? Sama dong! Suka sama cerita ini? Makasih, ya! Hmmm… Silahkan kembali review.

Oke, seperti biasanya… Review tidak mencapai… Ehm 5… Cerita tidak akan saya lanjutkan!

From Melody to Melody,

Bonnefoy Clementie


End file.
